Playing Dead
by SuperAlex64
Summary: The Scarecrow (2000). After getting knocked into the water, Feathertop couldn't get his hat back on in time. So, what if when Grisham raised the fishing net, only to find a wet scarecrow?


**To be honest, I could have finish this a while ago, but I've been dealing with some heavy stuff lately. Don't worry, everything's fine now.**

 **The idea for this came while I was watching that movie and I wondered what if Feathertop didn't get his hat back on in time while Grisham trapped him in that fishing net. This is what I managed to come up with.**

 **As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"This is bad,"_ Feathertop thought to himself as not only did he did he find himself trapped in a net underwater, he also lost his hat. Which was sure the worst thing that could happen to him. Not because of vanity reasons. A magic feather he stuck to his hat gave him the appearance of a handsome young brunet man wearing nice clothing, but only when he wore it. Without this glamour, his true identity, an enchanted scarecrow in worn-out clothes, would be revealed. As the net was being raised up, he frantically looked for his hat, he couldn't find it anywhere. The surface grew closer and closer, he did the first thing to come his panicked mind.

Playing dead.

Count Grisham grinned wickedly as he raised up the net, expecting to see his rival. He did watch him fall into the water. But no, instead he caught a battered burlap sack of a scarecrow.

"What the-?!" the count yelled out, grabbing the scarecrow by the neck and lift him up with one hand, just to be sure that he wasn't seeing things. This was practically one of the very few times that Grisham ever actually came off as threatening. Which was pretty uncomfortable for poor Feathertop. He did his best to not act like he was alive, but it was a little hard with Grisham glaring so hard at him as he looked him over.

It was amazing that the count's glare didn't set the scarecrow on fire.

Upon realizing that this was, in fact, a scarecrow and definitely not his rival, Grisham was very angry. "Featherduster tricked me!" he shouted out, forgetting Feathertop's name and shaking the poor scarecrow around like a rag doll.

At that point, Feathertop was tempted to just punch Grisham in the face and get it over with, but considering what went down the night before, he wasn't going to risk it again. Still he did want escape, he just did want to deal with Grisham's masked goons again.

In his frustration, Grisham threw Feathertop back into the water. The scarecrow barely managed to hold back a scream as it happened.

The count angrily stomped away, yelling for his subordinates, probably now convinced that the mysterious traveller Feathertop was a ninja. While it made no sense for a man in Colonial America to know what a ninja was, Max the talking mouse knew what 911 was.

As soon as Feathertop was sure that Grisham was gone, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, probably getting too used to this human thing.

"Scarecrow!" he heard someone shout, momentarily scaring him. It was Max, who at that point, was still in the water, using Feathertop's hat like a boat. He tried, but the mouse simply couldn't get the hat to Feathertop in time before Grisham raised the net. But now, the scarecrow grinned as he put the hat back on with Max still on it, allowing him to appear human once more.

As soon as he was really sure that Grisham and his thugs were gone, Feathertop climbed out of the water. He then whispered to Max, "Okay, we're gonna have to use stealth to get out of this, then we're gonna have to lie low for a while. At least, until the contest."

Max then sarcastically asked, "Fantastic and how are we supposed to do that?"

That was when the magic flying broom decided to show himself.

"Bristles!" Feathertop happily greeted the broom, "Perfect timing!"

"Oh boy," was all the mouse could say.

The disguised scarecrow hopped on the broom and with that, they flew off at super high speeds. Who would've that thought that Max had such a pair of lungs on him?

And Grisham never saw this coming. At all.

Later, when it was finally time for the dance contest, Polly was standing outside of Grisham's mansion. She was getting worried, Feathertop was running late. Count Grisham started walking towards her, completely confident that his feathered rival wasn't going to show.

Playing the part of a perfect host, he smiled at the beautiful brunette woman as he attempted to charm her into becoming his dance partner. Fake gasping, ignoring her annoying expression, he said, "Featherneck didn't show?! ...Aw that really hurts me!..." And he went on and on while mangling Feathertop's name. Polly was getting irritated at having to correct Grisham and she's starting to think that he's doing it on purpose.

"Hey Polly!"

Just as Grisham was about to offer to be her dance partner, Feathertop finally arrived. Much to his displeasure.

Seemingly ignoring Grisham, our feather hatted hero ran up to his love, looking very apologetic, "Sorry to keep you waiting! I had to watch my back."

"Watch your back?" asked Polly.

"It was almost like a certain someone wanted me dead," he chuckled until he turned to Grisham with an extremely impressed look on his face. Which was strange on such a happy-go-lucky man.

Polly was somehow not surprised, even with Grisham trying to defend himself.

"Of course," Feathertop shrugged, "I would rather die than miss this dance." He held Polly's hands as he added, "That is, if you'll still have me."

Polly's eyes light up as she smiled. "Yes!"

"Well, then," her love laughed as he led her to the mansion, "Let's go win that contest!", ready to wow the crowd with their extremely anachronistic dance moves, leaving Grisham to his tantrum.

As soon as the pair walked inside, Grisham yelled out, "Oh, this isn't over, Featherbucket! Not by a long shot!"

* * *

 **After this, Feathertop, Polly and Grisham's dance most likely changed to be more like a duel. (Feathertop and Polly still won.)**

 **See ya later, dudes!**


End file.
